No6 A Gift for a Rat
by Carolinakai
Summary: Shion is reminded of his birthday 4 years ago and decides to find out when Nezumi's birthday is. But of course all he does is make trouble. :) Hope it's to your liking. Rated T for Mild Language Still can't figure out the formatting. Sorry for any abrupt stops throughout the story..I'm working on it :P


No.6 Happy Birthday!

"And then the princess opened the third gift. Out popped her prince! 'This was the best birthday yet!' She cried throwing her arms around him. Then they rode off happily into the sunset." Shion closed the book.

"Did you like that one Karan?" The little girl nodded. "Good." Shion smiled beaming with pride.

"Shion!" Nezumi called to him from the stairwell.

"Oh!" Shion hadn't noticed but the sun had already begun to set. "Looks like our time is up, Karan. I'll walk you home, okay?" The little girl took his hand.

"Hey Shionn?" Karan said as they descended the hillside.

"Hmm?"

"When's your birthday?"

"My..birthday?" Shion hadn't thought about his birthday in years. His mind shot back to that stormy evening when the pitiful little boy stood in his opened window. The day was never quite the same after that night.

Not wishing to divulge the details of his last meaningful birthday, Shion answered quickly.

"My birthday is in the winter time." Shion smiled generously.

Karan's face lit up. "So is mine!" She said, a toothy grin spreading on her face. "Maybe we can celebrate it together!" A shadow crossed her delicate features.

"But Mommy says birthday's aren't important...but I know about them because of the stories you read to me! So maybe…" She looked down sheepishly. "Maybe it can be our secret…" She blushed. A warm fuzzy ache rose in Shion's chest at the little girl's discouraged face.

"Okay, Karan," He smiled gently. "We'll celebrate together when winter comes again." He could hear Nezumi in the back of his mind cursing at him.

 _Don't make promises you can't keep!_

 _Don't ever take tomorrow for granted!_

Karan smiled and waved as she ran off towards her home.

Shion turned and trudged back up the hill.

Shion closed the door quickly. His teeth chattered as he rubbed his arms.

"It's freezing out there…" He mumbled.

Nezumi handed him a bowl of hot soup and plopped down on the bed. Shion stared down into the watery bowl of vegetables.

"What, is the meal not up to His Highness's standards?" Nezumi sneered slurping up the scalding liquid.

"Oh.." Shion brought the bowl of soup to his lips.

"Wait, Shion! It's still-"

"Ah!" Shion jerked his head away. The soup burnt his lip.

Nezumi took the bowl from Shion's hand and handed him a pitcher of water. "Geez, you're even further away than usual aren't you?" Shion touched his lip gingerly.

"Sorry...I was just-"

"Eat your soup." Nezumi swallowed the last of his bowl and exchanged it for a book.

 _Yes..maybe it's better that I don't ask right now._

Shion finished his soup in silence.

Nezumi could feel Shion's gaze bore into him from across the room. He set down his book and sighed.

"What is it?"

Shion jumped.

"What is what…?"

"You've been staring at me for the past fifteen minutes. Do I have something on my face?"

"Sorry…" Shion stared down into his lap. "But I was just wondering…"

"Spit it out."

"When is your birthday?"

Nezumi was silent. He picked up his book again. "What a stupid question."

"Why is it stupid? I want to know!"

Nezumi didn't speak.

"Are you mad that I asked you another personal question?"

Nezumi massaged his temple.

"No." He let his hand fall in his lap and looked up at Shion's disappointed face. "I just don't know when it is." It wasn't that uncommon for someone in the West Block not to know their own birthday. Celebrations like birthdays were a luxury only the pampered citizens of No.6 could afford. Besides, who'd want to know a trivial detail like that?

Nezumi looked up at Shion's surprised and saddened face. _Oh right, this idiot._

"You don't know when your birthday is?" Shion's gaze bore into Nezumi again.

"No...is that so uncommon?" Nezumi turned up his nose.

"Well…" _In No.6 it is._ Shion restrained himself.

Shion approached the bed, knelt down and propped his elbows up on the mattress.

"Well you know what I think?" Shion's eyes glistened.

"You're thinking now?" Nezumi rolled his eyes.

"I think we should just give you a birthday!"

"What?!"

"Yeah! Hm, lets see...it'll have to be the right date to match your personality…" Ignoring Nezumi's protests, Shion paced the room babbling to himself.

"Ah!" Shion stopped abruptly, upsetting the calm in the room. "I know the perfect date!"

Nezumi, having long ago given up protesting, looked up from his book.

"November 13!"

"Nov-but that's in three days!"

"Yup! I'll have to get planning won't I?"

Nezumi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Shio-" It was too late. Shion was bounding off towards the bathroom humming some obnoxious tune.

Nezumi stared up at the ceiling. _Birthday?_ He'd never thought about his birthday before. What did the date he was born matter? _As long as he was surviving now...That is what's important._

Come to think of it...had he ever asked Shion about his birthday? _That idiot's bound to know his own birthdate._

What did people even do on birthdays?

 _Stupid._

Nezumi fell back on the bed.

 _What's so great about a birthday anyways? It's a silly waste of time._ His lips turned up slightly. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad...people threw parties right? _Maybe it'd be a good opportunity to tease the silly airhead._ He snorted, thinking of Shion's flushed pouting face.

Nezumi's face contorted. _No. What am I thinking? Nothing good could come of this. Shion would just want to know more about him._ Nezumi exhaled sharply. _Tomorrow. I'll tell him to butt out tomorrow._ He drifted off to sleep letting the subject drift from his mind for the time being.

Shion stirred next to him.

Nezumi let out an exasperated sigh. He turned over quickly. "Shion, come on, how am I supposed to slee-" _Geez, what's with this kid?! Look at the way he sleeps…_ Shion slept on his back, his arms raised slightly above his head. Completely open and exposed.

The buttons on Shion's shirt were buttoned lower than usual. _It must've slipped open._ Nezumi reached to button it up. The red scar on his chest peaked through the white fabric which slipped further as Shion stirred again.

Gently Nezumi traced the scar with his finger. Its was smooth and taught, almost flush with his pale skin.

"Ne..zu…" Nezumi jerked his hand away quickly. Shion's eyes were still closed.

"Ha...ppy..Bir…." His voice trailed off.

Nezumi scoffed and pulled his hand away. He curled up and pulled the covers over his head.

 _What did people do on birthdays anyways?_

"First I have to find Nezumi a gift!" Shion had made sure to work as hard as he could at Inukashi's hotel so he'd have time to go to the market before Nezumi got home but it took longer than expected. Thankfully Inukashi had given him a little extra payment as "an investment for next time" he had said.

Shion hummed to himself as he sauntered through the market looking at all the stores. It was a medley of some of the songs Nezumi had sung around the underground room - a poor rendition - but Shion didn't care. He was too preoccupied with all the shops and merchants shouting and selling goods. People haggled and fought here and there.

 _What would Nezumi want?_ It would have to be something functional. Nezumi wouldn't want something he couldn't use, that much he knew.

It was getting dark and Shion knew Nezumi would be coming home soon to an empty house. He was about to give up for the day when he passed a stand with all sorts of strange items spread out on a dirty carpet on the ground. It was there that he saw it.

"It's perfect!" Shion exclaimed. _It's not exactly functional...but he'll like it right?_

Shion rushed from the market back towards the house.

Nezumi hadn't seen Shion all day. He had left early in the morning, even before Nezumi usually leaves. Nezumi had rehearsal all day and was eager to come home to a warm meal. He unlocked the door to find that the stove had not been lit and the room was empty.

 _He's not home?_

Nezumi tossed his scarf up on the piano, lit the burner and started peeling some potatoes he'd nicked from a merchant on his way home. Well he hadn't exactly "nicked" them. The merchant was a fan of Eve and recognized him immediately as he passed by. ' _Taking advantage of your fans isn't good.'_ Shion had once told him with his lip stuck out in a pout. ' _Well would you rather starve?'_ Nezumi had snapped at him but since then a small pang of guilt rose in him whenever a fan "offered" something to him. But it wasn't enough to quell his hunger. He accepted the man's gift and gave him a sensual, sanguine smile.

He let his eyes relax and draw the man in further. The merchant blushed and scratched his head fumbling over his words. Nezumi could only assume the gibberish that came out were words of adoration. He graciously thanked the man and strode home. However he hadn't expected to come back to an empty room. A room without Shion. A room without Shion's incessant babbling voice and his annoying need to move about and shuffle his things around in their tiny space.

 _Hm. Maybe this isn't so bad._ Nezumi thought momentarily but the eerie silence shoved this pondering from his mind. He stood suddenly.

 _What if something happened to him? Should he go out looking?_

Nezumi reached for his scarf but paused.

 _No..no he's fine. He can take care of himself. Besides its none of my concern if he doesn't come back. One less mouth to feed. And I could finally get some uninterrupted sleep._

Nezumi started chopping the carrots. The knife slipped from his hand.

 _What if he never comes back? What if he chose No.6 over him..?_

Nezumi shook his head violently and reached to pick up the knife.

A cold shiver ran down Nezumi's spine as he gripped the handle.

 _What if he was alone again?_

An image of Shion stabbed and quickly growing cold in an alleyway surged through his head. The thought of the Disposers carrying away his lifeless body- _Clunk!_ The knife fell from his hand again. The vegetables flew onto the floor as Nezumi lept up and threw on his coat and scarf. He threw open the door but...

An out of breath Shion stood hunched over his knees. His silver hair shining, illuminated by the light of the room.

"Sorry...I'm late!" Shion panted. "It took a little longer at Inukashi's...then I lost track of time in the market…"

Nezumi parted his lips ready to yell at him but closed them and moved aside to let him through. Shion shook off his coat and picked up the fallen vegetables.

"Sorry for the late dinner. I'll finish up. You relax." He smiled happily, still slightly out of breath.

Shion left early in the morning again. Nezumi didn't have rehearsal today. _What would he do all day without Shion pestering him?_ Nezumi lept out of bed. _What would he do? What kind of bullshit was that?_

Irritated at his own thoughts Nezumi threw his scarf around his neck and walked briskly towards Inukashi's hotel.

"Ne. Zu. Mi." A voice lingered in the dank room.

"Come out, Inukashi."

"Cold as ever, aren't you? What? No time for games, Eve? You never hesitate to pull one over on _me_."

Nezumi scowled as Inukashi stepped out of the shadows.

"Have you seen Shion today?"

"Aww has the owner lost his little pet?"

Nezumi glared.

"He came by this morning. Saying something about planning something…? Said I wasn't supposed to say anything to you but," Inukashi crossed his arms and turned up his chin. "It's no concern of mine what he goes around doing. As long as he shows up when I need him." A dog came lumbering in and rubbed against his leg.

Nezumi turned and walked briskly towards the door.

"Oh yeah,"

Inukashi called out behind him.

"And he was asking some dumb questions like, when my birthday was or something like that." Inukashi rolled his eyes and retreated into the shadows. "As if anyone in West Block gives a shit about birthdays." He muttered and chuckled to himself. "That airhead is going to get himself killed. It's just a matter of when." He laughed again and disappeared into the darkness.

 _That idiot._

He trudged out of the old hotel.

Nezumi couldn't sit still. He kept rereading the same sentence as Shion scurried around the room doing this and that.

"Shion." Nezumi called. Shion dropped what he was doing immediately.

"Yes?" He beamed. Nezumi looked away slightly caught off guard by Shion's affectionate gaze. He was just like the puppies he spent all day scrubbing.

"Shion are you still thinking about this..birthday..thing?" The word struggled in his throat.

"Of course," He nodded happily. "Birthdays are important. And they only happen once a year. We have to celebra-"

"What's so important about the day I was born? All I know is that I'm here now and I'm breathing."

"Well, that's-"

"Just shut it! Don't bother with this nonsense anymore. It's a waste of time." Nezumi closed his book and crossed the room. "I'm going to take a bath."

Shion clasped his hands together and pressed them to his chest. _I guess he's right...but…_ Shion sniffed and wiped his eyes. _Why did it still hurt?_

Nezumi awoke to find Shion sleeping with his back facing him. This was the first time hadn't woken up to Shion's peaceful face. It felt cold.

He carefully slipped out of the covers and quietly opened the door.

Shion lifted his head. He didn't want to face Nezumi. He felt stupid for having thought this was something Nezumi would like. _Ignorant._ Shion bit his lip. _I'm still that ignorant, immature, arrogant kid._ Shion pulled the gift he'd bought for Nezumi from its hiding place and set it out on the table. _I guess I'll go return this today._ He shivered in the morning chill and went to go take a bath. _I'm still so...clueless._ The thoughts invaded his mind incessantly. He soon forgot about the package and resigned himself to the heat of the bath.

Nezumi was halfway down the slope when he felt the lightness of his pocket. He felt around. He'd left his pocket knife. "Tsk," _Dammit. Where was it again?_ Nezumi turned on his heels and marched back to the underground room.

He opened the door. The bed sheets bunched up at the end of the empty bed. His knife sat precariously on the edge of the piano. He shoved it into his pocket and looked around.

Shion was nowhere to be found but on the table lay a small package wrapped in... _are these Rikiga's dirty magazines?_ Nezumi snorted. A small piece of folded brown paper was stuck to the top of it. He picked up the package. It was sturdy but light. He lifted the small paper.

 _To Nezumi, On your first birthday._

Shion's neat handwriting was slightly smudged.

 _Dammit, Shion._

He opened the package...and raced out of the door.

Nezumi burst into Rikiga's apartment.

"Eve?!" Shouted Rikiga as a half naked woman scurried past Nezumi.

"What the hell, Eve! Knock first!"

"Rikiga," Nezumi's face grew dark. "I need information."

Rikiga sat up promptly.

"What happened?"

"I need to know," Nezumi clenched his fist.

"What do people do on their birthday's in No.6."

Rikiga stared.

Nezumi's expression was unchanging.

Rikiga burst out laughing.

"That's all?!" He clenched his stomach. "I was wondering what was going on. Shion came running to me asking if I could get him supplies." His eyes started watering. "I gave him some old magazines to use but I didn't think it was about something like this!" His eyes watered and cheeks grew flushed.

"I don't need this. I'll figure it out on my own."

Nezumi stood and made for the door.

The laughing faded. "Wait, wait Eve." Rikiga stifled a giggle. "Just get him a gift. That airhead will be happy with anything as long as it's from you." His face lit up a little as if he thought of something.

"Wait, there for a second."

Rikiga rummaged through a shelf. He produced a silver coin and held it out to Eve. "It's from me as well." Rikiga's face was earnest and caring. If not for his drinking habit he might actually be a decent person.

"I don't need any handouts from you, Old man." He snatched coin anyways and turned and walked out of the door towards the market.

 _A gift?_

He had never gotten anyone a gift before.

Nezumi opened the door to the underground room. It was late and Shion was still nowhere to be found. The stove was lit and there was a warm pot of soup on the burner.

Nezumi ascended the stairs looking around. Where was Shion?

He walked up the hill towards where Shion always sat to look out at the view. He saw a tuft of white hair peek out from behind a tree.

"Shion."

Shion 's flinched and reached up to his face, wiping his eyes.

He turned towards Nezumi his eyes wide. His wet eyelashes sparkled and made his violet eyes seem even bigger.

"Nezumi!" he sniffed and forced a smile. He looked down. "Sorry I was just-" Something warm and soft wrapped around his neck. He looked down. A fuzzy pink scarf cuddled his shoulders. Nezumi sat down next to him resting an arm on one knee. The cuff of his jacket raised slightly revealing his wrist.

"What is this?" Shion asked looking up. Nezumi averted his gaze.

"It's supposed to get colder soon and you said didn't have one. You'd already started complaining, so now you can't complain no matter what." He glanced over to a wide-eyed Shion. "Anyways," He sighed. "I'm just repaying a debt." Nezumi looked down to his wrist. "And I don't know when your's is so…" He added.

Shion followed Nezumi's gaze down to where his jacket sleeve slipped up. A small metal flower dangled from a thin leather strap wound a few times around Nezumi's slender wrist.

"How did you-!"

"You left it out for me, didn't you?" Nezumi fingers covered his mouth and hid his face further.

Shion buried his face in the scarf.

"Thank you."

Nezumi glanced over at Shion. Nezumi couldn't understand the look in Shion's eyes as he stared wistfully off into the space in front of them. His eyes were relaxed and warm and so...vulnerable. Normally it would've annoyed him but there was something satisfying in seeing Shion's slightly pink cheeks peeking from under the scarf. It reached into him and rattled everything he thought he knew about himself.

"You know Nezumi..." Shion's voice interrupted his thoughts.

The scarf was so soft. It made Shion feel warm inside. "You wouldn't have had to give me anything for my birthday."

Nezumi's brow furrowed.. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That day four years ago...the day of the hurricane? That day was my birthday." Shion paused and met Nezumi's eyes. "You were the best gift I've ever received."

Nezumi couldn't hide the look of astonishment on his face. His violet gaze deadlocked onto the black haired boy's face. His heart panicked a little at the feeling of being trapped.

 _That day?_ Shion hadn't mentioned anything. Or at least he thought he didn't. Would Nezumi have remembered a small detail like that? He felt his wrist for the soft suede lace. His finger traced it until the cold metal flower pricked his skin.

"It's an aster flower right?" His voice was hushed.

"Hm?" Shion looked up from the scarf. _Those eyes..._ _Ba-dump._

Nezumi swallowed slowly.

"The charm. It's an aster. Like your name?"

"Oh.." Shion blushed. "Yeah..I just thought-Mn!"

Nezumi wrapped an arm around Shion's neck and pulled Shion into him pressing their lips together. Nezumi's breath warmed Shion's frost nipped nose. His arms wrapped around Shion's waist. He couldn't leave if he wanted to. Shion leaned in slightly feeling Nezumi's lips slipping away.

"I like it." Nezumi whispered pressing his forehead to Shion's. The world around them seemed to stop just for a moment.

"I like it."

The white haired boy blushed furiously bringing a finger lightly to his lips.

"Nezu-"

"Wipe that stupid look off your face." He tousled Shion's hair and stood up hoping to hide his own flushed cheeks. He extended a hand.

"Let's go."

Despite his words Nezumi's expression was kind. Even in the dark Shion could still see Nezumi's slate grey eyes. _Oh, that's right. These eyes…_ Shion smiled gently and took his hand.

 _These eyes would always be there in the dark, waiting for me._


End file.
